This invention relates to multiple friction disc assemblies such as intermediate plate clutches employed in heavy trucks. More particularly, the invention relates to anti-rattle and separator devices for clutch plates.
Numerous devices have been used to provide anti-rattle features for clutch plates employed in heavy duty clutches. Many other, separate, devices have been used to maintain separation of clutch plates from friction discs in such clutches during periods of clutch disengagement. Typically, an intermediate clutch plate is positioned between a pair of friction discs, which in turn are sandwiched between a flywheel and a pressure plate. A clutch cover is secured rigidly to the flywheel by brackets which include slots. The clutch plate generally includes lugs which extend radially for establishing driving registration with the slots within the brackets; and, whether or not the clutch is engaged, the clutch plate rotates at all times while the engine of the vehicle is running. Such plates are heavy and tend to clunk or "rattle" about while the clutch is disengaged, i.e. whenever there are no loads imposed on the rotating plate. Anti-rattle devices have included springs of either coiled or flat spring steel, radially positioned between cover and plate members to absorb or dampen torsional and tumbling energy components of the plate.
Separator devices, on the other hand, are typically actuated by axially loaded springs (as opposed to radial springs normally employed for anti-rattle functions). Separator devices are utilized to assure that the clutch plate will remain spaced away from the discs during periods of disengagement to avoid "bumping" contacts between disc and plate members, and thus to avoid wear problems which tend to result. Although there have been numerous separate attempts to improve anti-rattle and separator functions within heavy duty clutches, this inventor is unaware of any single or unitary devices which combine anti-rattle and separator functions.